


A Bit Too Cold

by SCP



Category: Classicaloid (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, M/M, Rain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-29
Updated: 2018-03-29
Packaged: 2019-04-14 15:40:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14139165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SCP/pseuds/SCP
Summary: Just these two dorks talking on the phone one rainy morning





	A Bit Too Cold

**Author's Note:**

> If y'all are cowards then so be it.

Chopin squinted at the window - the curtains were pretty much blurring the view, but he could still notice the grey fuzz outside. Conclusion? He wasn't going to get out of bed any time soon.

Well, he will have, at a point - the hotel was the kind that had fixed hours for breakfast, lunch and dinner. His only obligation was breakfast, and that happened in like two hours.

He could give a call to Franz. It wasn't like he was going to wake the man up - in Japan was at least 1 pm...

_"Hello? Oh hey, Fryc, how are you?"_

_God I wish you were here._ "As fine as I could be - the weather is kinda shitty but it's only 6am. How about you?"

A bit of a hesitation. _"Eh....I guess you could say I'm doing OK. Mozart is still a piece of shit as always..."_

Chopin smiled in the phone as Franz complained about that pink gremlin. He was actually really cute when he was doing that, he could listen for hours...

_"...it's a little lonely in here too, I mean...urgh, I kind of wish I could have come along there..."_

Chopin wanted to blurt out the spoken equivalent of a keysmash, but he just chuckled gently, clutching a pillow in his free arm.

"Me too, trust me on that one."

 _"Awwww. Not bad for a guy who barely showed any affection until like....three months ago."_ Three months ago being when they officially decided to start dating and see where it will go.

"Hey!"

_"What?"_

"Nothing..." Chopin remained silent for a moment, then got out of the bed.

"Listen to this." He went out on the balcony with an umbrella and a blanket and extended the phone in front of him. 

 _"It's raining seriously there....it sounds cozy, somehow...."_ Franz sounded like on the verge of crying - oh poor darling! Chopin went back in the room and slipped into the bed again, talking in an almost whispered tone to the other man.

_"....oh, yes? Oh sure, alright - I'll call you back in like an hour, if you don't mind."_

"No problem."

A deep breath.

"I love you."

_"...I love you too."_


End file.
